The New Plastics
by Won'tSayI'mInLove
Summary: When the Plastics graduated, did you really think that Girl World would remain all that pure and dead to the social world? Rated T for some swearing, just to be safe.
1. Intro

**A/N: Okay, NOT an original work so pleeeeeease don't flame me for that!!! Don't kill me if it sucks a little bit at first, it gets better later on… R & R, plz!**

**PS thanks Mokona-dono for beta reading my story, just like all my others. Really, you should check out her stories! She's a good writer. ANYWAY, on with the story…**

00000

Meet the girls who took over when the original Plastics graduated and left Girl World to fend for itself…

**Maddeline Keller**: Goes by Maddi. She's been called the "New Regina" because of her attitude. But, unlike Regina, she's never been hit by a bus! Her friends almost wish she had been, because maybe then they could look at her without having to shield their eyes from her shiny hair, glowing skin, and sparkly eyes. Her shaggy brown layers, highlighted, glossy and set in a deep side part, are more reflective than the pink Swavorski crystals on decorating her brand-new limited-edition Juicy Couture iPhone. Maddi's eyes are greener than emeralds, and her skin is absolutely flawless. With her perfect outfits and many credit cards, she screams alpha. But even with her seven credit cards, does she have enough to transform Taylor? It'll take a miracle to get Taylor to never go back to her old ways, or her old friends. But Maddi knows she and her friends can do it…right? And if Noelle won't stop flirting with Jacob, Maddi's boyfriend, then Noelle's spot might be left open. After all, normality is BEYOND over rated. She's got to switch it up, or she can kiss her alpha position good bye.

**Sophia Fulana**: Bitchy, stylish, sweet Sophia is the baby of the group. Sophia has mastered the fine art of the innocent act, complete with perfect pout, Bambi eyes, and the hurt expression that reveals nothing of what she's really thinking. She slides easily under adult radar because of her diminutive size and enormous, Bambi-like brown eyes. Sophia is the beta, the best at revenge, scheming, and attacking. She's the most loyal friend, but if you're not in the Plastics, why should she bother being nice to you? Sophia is the best friend you could wish for…and the worst enemy you could possibly have. Why should she be nice to an outsider when she can rip you to shreds instead? Respect is over rated anyway.

**Noelle Ardilla**: Addicted to chocolate!!! (Who isn't?) Despite her Spanish last name, Noelle has long, thick white-blonde hair and shockingly bright sapphire-colored eyes. From her long, layered hair to her French-pedicure toes, she is perfection. Noelle is friendly to everyone, mostly because she can't really tell the difference between popular and not. She's a total moron. But even _she_ knows that Taylor is seriously lame. It'll be tough to transform her! Her motto? "Thinking is _so_ over rated." Too bad there's a nerd stalking her around…Ew!!! _So_ not her type! Her type is more like…Maddi's BOYFRIEND?! Uh-oh!

And the loser who wants IN…

**Taylor Duval**: Her glasses, tangled brown hair, and ill-fitting clothes scream loser as much as the Plastics scream popular. Taylor has spent all of her life staring at the "popular" table, wondering what they were doing, what was so funny that they were all laughing so hard, and what it would be like to included in one of their infamous gossip huddles. She has no idea what its like on the side of the popular people, no idea what its like to be liked by anyone other than her current friends, Olivia and Kristi. They're nice and all, but they're the same as Taylor: geeks. But the Plastics made a bet with the ever-rising wannabes that they could "fix" her and make sure she never went back to her loser ways. Here comes the extreme make over! Will the Plastics be able to transform her, or will Taylor fall to pieces in the face of perfection?

00000

In Girl World, things are changing and a loser is about to get the chance of a lifetime.


	2. A Look Into The Fabulous Life Of Maddi K

I, Maddeline Keller, am officially worried. Worried that my people have moved on. Not that I should be worried, but still, I am. If my hair wasn't perfect, or if Sophia forgot to work the cute act, or if Noelle was just too stupid, we'd slip.

I groaned as I climbed the little ladder up to my bed and flopped down onto the massive pile of blue, purple, and pink satin pillows.

I guess you'd say my room is pretty cool: I've got a bed that is supported in all four corners by thick wooden posts so that it doesn't even touch my floor. It is suspended about three feet away from my ceiling, and it spans from one wall to the other on about half of my room. The sheets are purple, with a fluffy blue duvet, and dozens of pillows.

Below that, I hung purple curtains that could be drawn shut. There was a dark wood computer desk that had my computer screen on top of it in one corner. The keyboard came out from a rolling tray underneath, along with the pink-rhinestone-covered mouse. I've also got a small cluster of cinnamon candles on my desk, and a vase of white roses. My floors are dark wood underneath the purple shag rug. My walls are sponge painted blue over purple over metallic gold. I've also got two bay windows, which are both covered with tons of pillows, white shelves carved into my walls that house various candles, incense, or Tiffany crystal vases of fresh white roses. I've got a huge walk-in closet with eight mannequins: one for each day of the week, plus one for me to actually design clothes on.

Outside, I have a full-length mirror in a golden frame, several glass bubble chairs that hang from the ceiling, a few floor lamps, and my puppy's bed, which is white-painted wood with a white canopy and a brown-and-pink Juicy Crittoure pillow. There's a flat-screen high-def TV mounted on my wall, high enough to see from my bed, and a shelf below that with a DVD player, a TiVo, a Wii, and an Xbox 360, in the army green limited edition Halo 3 version. I've got a shelf near my bed that has six Wiimotes (Wii remotes), the remote controls for the DVD player and TiVo, and six wireless Xbox controllers. I've also got this awesome thing that I use to stick discs into the various machines, since they're all ten feet above the ground and across the room from my bed. Don't ask me how it works; I can't tell you because I personally have no clue.

But, anyway, I've got my own bathroom, which has big, shiny mirrors, black marble counters fleck with gold, walls covered in glossy sea-blue tiles, a separate shower and Jacuzzi tub, two sinks, and a makeup vanity at the end. My bathroom houses my perfume collection: I have Chanel No. 5, Chanel Coco Mademoiselle, Escada Sunset Heat, the Juicy Couture fragrance, Fantasy by Brittany Spears, Marc Jacobs Daisy, Baby Phat Golden Goddess, and L by Gwen Stefani. I designed my own fragrance: All That Glitters. It smells sweet and spicy at the same time, and I love it! It's what I'm thinking about giving out at my Super Sweet Sixteen party. (Hello, MTV!) Yes, I have eight different perfumes (soon to be nine!), but what are _you_ going to do about it?

In both rooms, I have four different air fresheners: Ocean Mist, Warm Apple Cider, Vanilla, and Cinnamon Chocolate Spice. I switch off, depending on my mood or whatever I feel like spraying at the moment. Sometimes I mix them, just because I'm bored.

I've also got my own little deck, separated from my parents' room and _their_ deck. My deck has a hot tub and a koi pond, both framed by bamboo and other exotic plants. There are a bunch of those wooden lattice things, the ones that look like upside down triangles that you grow vines on? Yeah, there's about six of those making a sort of makeshift ceiling over the entire thing, with thin rays of light filtering down through the trumpet flower vines. The deck is big enough to host a party on, with an exclusive, hidden feeling, due to the tall pine trees towering around my house.

Bet your room can't beat mine.

It's a lux life, but hey, somebody's gotta live it, right?

000000

The next day, I was staring out the window of my black limousine, watching the trees go by as my two best friends chattered away about the latest gossip. It was back-to-school time, the first day back. My friends and I were charged with fresh summer gossip. I was distracted, though, by the thoughts of my popularity status. Was I still alpha? Or had my precious worshippers moved on from me and my clique? I shuddered.

"Maddi? Are you in there some where?" Sophia Fulana was waving her freshly manicured hand in front of my face. "Hello?"

I snapped back to reality. "Oh! Yeah, I'm here." I smiled prettily.

"Good. We'realmostthere. Last minute checks?" Noelle Ardilla smiled at me.

"Sure," I said, and studied her outfit. She wore a black tube dress over a black tank (hello, dress code!) and a simple pair of silver ballet flats. Tiny silver Juicy Couture crown studs were in her ears. A long silver chain had a medium-sized silver heart on it, gleaming brightly. "Outfit is very cute…" I glanced at her face. She wore a little bit of pink eye shadow and nothing else. "Maybe some lipgloss, Noelle. Here," I offered her a tube of MAC LipGlass in Sheer Pink and she applied it carefully, watching herself in the tiny mirror on the side of the tube.

"Now me!" Sophia said after Noelle gave me my gloss back. I examined her outfit. She wore dark denim capris that she'd cut to just above her knees, and a flowing red baby doll shirt. She'd added black slip-on wedges to complete the look. Sophia twirled her thin silver Tiffany & Co bracelet around her tiny wrist as she watched my expression carefully. She had a thick red headband in her glossy hair, which had been carefully styled into big, loose curls. I smiled at her. "I'm proud of you, Soph. You look fabulous!"

She smiled back. "Really? The bronzing powder didn't turn my skin a weird color?"

"Not a sign of the Lohan Tan anywhere!" I beamed at her.

"Yay!" Sophia smiled and baby-clapped.

Noelle giggled and hugged Sophia quickly. "God, Soph, you are too cute!"

Sophia smirked. "I know."

"What about me?" I asked, blinking. I fought the urge to squirm as they studied me carefully. They took in my True Religion denim mini, light grey leggings (which stopped just above my knees), navy cami (which had lace at the top and around the bottom), and grey PINK by Victoria's Secret jacket. (It had ¾ sleeves, a hood, and a pocket. The zipper went down to just above the pocket, and I'd unzipped it just enough to see the cream-colored lace on my cami.) My Juicy Couture wedge flip flops were black with pink bows on the straps, as well as a gold J charm hanging off of the center of the bow.

"Perfect," Sophia announced.

"A total TEN!" Noelle added.

"Really?" I asked, studying my outfit more closely. "You're not just saying that because I'll kick your butt if you find an imperfection?"

"Really," Noelle said.

"Like you'd actually kick my butt," Sophia added, pouting cutely.

At that moment, my driver turned around and announced, "Ladies, we're here." He clicked the locks. I smiled and opened the door and stepped out first onto the manicured grounds of my school. Next came Sophia, then Noelle. We walked in a straight line towards the front gate and felt tons of eyes on us. We all heard the jealous whispers and could sense everybody's heads turning as we walked past them. Smiles lit up our faces as dozens of wannabes swarmed us the moment we were inside the gates.

000000

"Hey, welcome back guys!" Katie West came up to us and beamed. She was pretty, with laser-whitened teeth and a perfect haircut, but her front teeth were ENORMOUS and her skin was so oily it shined, so we couldn't possibly adopt her.

Noelle smiled back. "Hey, Katie. How have you been?"

"Suck-tastic without you girls! You're the best!" Katie smiled even brighter.

Without her touching them, Sophia's white Dior sunglasses dropped onto her perfect little nose, shielding her eyes from the glare. "We know," she said, half-smirking.

A camera flash went off from our left. Ashley Dana came up to us and smiled. "That's so gonna be in the yearbook! First page!" She smiled happily as she showed us the shot on her tiny camera's screen. Ashley had been in yearbook since freshman year, two years ago. She was one of the few dorky kids who took the class. Usually the class was reserved for more popular people like Noelle, Sophia, and I, but I guess Ashley had the grades to get in.

Sophia lifted her sunglasses to look at the tiny screen. Then she baby-clapped again. "Yay!"

Ashley flipped her white-blonde hair and hugged Sophia. "You are too cute!!!"

"Too…tight…Can't…breathe…" Sophia squeaked, turning purple in Ashley's grip.

Noelle giggled. "Um, Ashley? Can you let go of Sophia? I don't think she can breathe…"

Ashley let go of Sophia immediately. "Sorry!" she said quickly, smoothing her white pleated tennis skirt.

The rest of us laughed as Ashley was shoved aside by a group of freshman girls. One, a blonde with brown eyes and thick D & G glasses, spoke up. "Whoa! Wow, you're really just as pretty as they say!"

I wrinkled my nose. "What?"

"You're like, legendary at my old school!" the girl gasped. She pushed up her glasses and smiled enthusiastically.

"Um," I said, squirming a bit. Freshman had always seemed weird to me, because they were so forward about worshipping me. They couldn't watch me from afar like everybody else with a brain? "Okay."

"Yeah, all the girls who have older sisters all got to hear about you! Like, how popular you are, that you're drop-dead gorgeous, and that you know all the celebrity gossip before it even hits the glossies!"

Spotting Noelle's look of confusion, Sophia whispered, "Glossies are the gossip magazines."

"Oh," Noelle whispered back as the freshman girl continued listing reasons why I was so famous at her old school.

Another freshman girl from the group shoved the still-talking girl aside. She shoved a black spiral notebook at me. "Can you guys sign my Math notebook?" she gasped, handing me a pink gel pen. "Like, on the cover?"

"Oh-kay…" I scribbled my name in fancy-looking cursive and put a heart at the end. Then I passed it to Sophia, who made a large square and filled it with an S in fancy cursive like mine. Then she added the rest of her name outside of the box. She drew flowers and vines inside the box, around the S. Then she handed it to Noelle. Noelle wrote her name so it made a heart, which looked really cute. Then she drew a quick ten-point star in the middle and handed it back to the girl.

A third freshman girl begged for fashion advice. "Should I wear my hair up or down?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Up," I said firmly, assuming that was all she wanted to know.

"Okay, now in a bun or a ponytail? Or pigtails?"

"Um, ponytail?" I mumbled.

"Okay, bangs hanging down? Or tucked behind my ear? Or up with the rest of my hair? Or held back with clips?"

"Down, I guess."

"What about-"

"What about we go so we all get to class on time?" Sophia said smoothly.

"But class doesn't starts for another ten minutes," Noelle said, confused.

"And we have to go NOW," I said firmly, and pushed through the crowd of girls impatiently.

00000000

I stopped in front of room 310 in the sophomore quad, schedule in hand. "Well, this is my class. English with Mrs. West," I said, leaning against the green-painted door. "What do you have?"

"English with Mrs. West!" Sophia baby-clapped. We hugged.

"I have English with Mrs. West, too!" Noelle smiled and flipped her hair.

Sophia and I stopped hugging. "You do?"

"No," Noelle said. "But I'm gonna." With that, she marched off to the office.

"How is she gonna make them change her schedule?" Sophia tipped her head, watching heads turn as our friend walked off.

"Her mom is the daughter of the co-founder of Juicy Couture. She can do whatever the fuck she wants."

0000000

A minute before the bell rang, Noelle burst into our first period class, smiling and waving a freshly printed schedule. "Success," she whispered as she slipped into the seat that faced me. The tables were arranged into little groups of four. Two desks faced each other, and these groups were scattered all around the room. The teacher's desk was in the corner of the room. A large table had been set up for the student TA (Teacher's Assistant) in the opposite corner.

No one had dared to fill the fourth desk at our table. Instead, a timid little girl stood in the corner, looking around desperately for another seat. But hers was, apparently, the only clique with an odd number. Four girls were seated in the desks in front of where she stood. They were looking at her and saying, "Sorry, Taylor, but there's nine of us."

One, a thin brunette, gestured towards a group next to them. "Taylor," she said, glaring at the other group, "I told _them_ to let you in, but it looks like Olivia took your spot."

A slightly chubby blonde shook out her mane of curls, after pulling away a fluffy navy blue hair tie. "Sorry, Taylor. I'll sit with you in math, though!"

The girl shrugged her tiny shoulders and searched the class with her enormous green eyes. She sighed sadly, and looked back at this "Olivia" girl.

Rolling my eyes at them, I soon forgot tiny Taylor and her insignificant problem. I didn't know she'd soon become _my_ biggest problem.

**A/N: So did you like it? I wanted to also say thanks to Mokona-dono for beta-reading it. She came up with the names for the Plastics (actually, I gave Maddi her first name…hehe), and the idea for Noelle to be a moron. Keeps the comedy thing going! ( :**


	3. First Day Back!

**A/N: Hi guys! Third chappy, one night! Whooooo! Oh, wait, that's because these are pre-typed. But, in my defense, they were all pre-typed tonight. Ps-NBB, do you see why I havent updated in so long? Look what I was doing! ANYWAY. Here ya go! Enjoy! And, most importantly, PLEASE R & R! **

"Hey," a soft voice mumbled. "Can I sit here?"

My head snapped up. There, standing in front of us, was tiny Taylor. I wanted to say no, but the teacher gave her a _look_. I realized that this was the last seat available, in the entire class. Everyone else was staring at us. So I nodded, and she sat gratefully. Then she shot her friends a "how-do-you-like-me-now" sort of look, and arched an eyebrow. I smirked.

Sophia looked at me, Noelle rolled her eyes at Taylor's obvious worshippy-ness, and I tried to suppress my laughter as best I could, but my shoulders were shaking.

"Thank GOD for temporary seating!" I whispered, smiling.

"Agreed," Sophia whispered back.

Noelle's head shot up. "What are we talking about?" she whispered.

I raised an eyebrow, and Noelle looked at Sophia and asked, "What? What did I do?"

Instead of replying, Sophia rolled her eyes and turned to stare wistfully out the window, where some guys were playing soccer.

Noelle spotted them and began to stare out the window too. I stopped laughing and finally turned to glare out the window. My ex was out there, and he'd just scored a goal. Noelle smirked as she whispered an almost inaudible "Score!" and silently high-fived Sophia under the table. I gave them the worst look and they both apologized with their eyes.

Taylor smiled sweetly, holding up her hand for a high-five. We stared at her blankly.

"Taylor, dear? Did you have a question?" Mrs. West turned her creepy stare at the girl.

She lowered her hand, stuttering, "Uh, I…um…we-…no…I mean, yes, but…"

I rolled my eyes. Pathetic. "Taylor was wondering what the basis for this year's curriculum is," I said loudly, crossing my arms.

Mrs. West smiled, but her eyes were still flat. "Is that right?" She still stared at Taylor, with those creepy hollow-looking black eyes of hers. "Or is Maddeline putting words into your mouth?"

"My name is _Maddi_," I said crossly.

"Right. Maddi," Mrs. West said coldly, still not taking her glare away from Taylor.

"Yes, that was my question. That was it," Taylor mumbled. She was sliding lower and lower into her seat, her friends laughing quietly.

"Well, my dears," Mrs. West began, her eyes finally turning away from the whole she'd been burning into Taylor's forehead. "This year…"

I tuned out again, staring at my ex. He was being carried around on his buddies' shoulders. Sophia was giggling softly, Noelle was still staring and now Taylor had started to watch him too.

I glared. My new boyfriend, Jacob, was holding my ex's back up. Suddenly, he let go. My ex toppled to the ground. I giggled as my current BF turned to me, and grinned. He'd seen me.

He waved at me, and I beamed as I waved back. "Hey, babe," I mouthed at him, smiling.

"Hi," he mouthed back. Then he wrinkled his nose with distaste.

I turned to my friends, looking for an explanation. Had my gloss worn off? Was my eyeliner smudged into a glittering meteorite shower down my cheeks? Were my eyes all bloodshot from the party last night? But no. A glance at the mirror in my Chanel compact assured me my makeup was perfect. It was Noelle. She was smiling and winking back, and Jacob looked straight at me and tilted his head towards Noelle, obviously confused.

I shrugged. Noelle was smiling and waving, still totally oblivious in complete Noelle style.

I rolled my eyes as Jacob shrugged and turned back to his game.

Noelle had to stop, or her future would be in jeopardy.


	4. The Battle Of Our Lifetime

**A/N: Sooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever…this story or any of my other ones. Um, I'm been a little petrified of this one guy at my school. He's my friend, and he was totally gonna ask me to dance at the Dancin' In The Snow school dance on Friday (last Friday) and yet, he didn't. But he keeps staring at me in Spanish (he sits waaaaaay on the other side of the room) and **_**he doesn't blink**_**. And he stares at me when I walk past his desk (pencil sharpener). Um, hello? If you must worship, at least blink while doing so. ANYWAY, if you know who it is then you must be laughing hysterically right now…SHUT UP MADDI! STOP LAUGHING; I'M SUFFERING HERE! –cough- Sorry. Anyway, on with the story before I scare you all away…**

"So what are we gonna do with our little wannabe?" Noelle asked, dropping down next to me at our usual table in the Café: the one dead in the center, which happened to have a skylight right above it. On sunny days, it was like having our own personal spotlight.

Sophia rolled her eyes and ripped open a bag of salt-free parsnip chips. She pulled out an orange-y colored chip and popped it into her mouth. When she swallowed, she said, "Nothing."

"What? That's no fun." Noelle sighed and slouched a little in her seat, poking at her tuna roll disinterestedly. "Is it just me, or is this fish _really_ red?"

We peered at her lunch. "Ew!" Sophia and I squealed at the same time. "Guh-ross!"

"It's like, almost purple!" Sophia cried out, starting to laugh.

"Grossifaliciousness!" I said, inching away from it.

"Ugh," Noelle said. "That's it, I'm getting the California rolls!"

Sophia and I watched our friend as she threw her white napkin down on her plate of disgustingly red fish, snatched up her brown Louis Vuitton wallet (hers had oatmeal colored lace with delicate flowers all over it) and marched off to go get a new plate of sushi.

"That was gross," I said flatly, studying my Tobiko roll (tiny orange flying fish eggs, sushi rice, seaweed) before popping it my mouth.

"Not as gross as our little wannabe," Sophia laughed. "Did you see all those zits?"

"On Noelle's sushi?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. (No, dummy, I wasn't serious!)

We cracked up.

"Yeah, Emmy, on Noelle's sushi," Sophia said, giggling. "Cause sushi can totally sprout acne."

"Totally," I agreed before becoming serious once more. "So, in all seriousness, what are we going to do about this new girl?"

"Well, I think-" Sophia started, before a long shadow fell over her.

I looked up to see a tall, model-beautiful girl standing over Sophia. Her glossy blonde hair had pink highlights, in total Avril Lavigne-style. Her tight black tank top had been paired with a dark denim mini and black peep toe Marc Jacobs wedges with straw heels.

"Hey, Anna? Would you get out of the way?" I blinked up at her, my eyes big and cute. "You're _blocking_ our _light_."

"What do you need light for?" Anna asked, sneering down at us. "You know you can't read."

"What are you talking about?" Sophia asked, turning around to look up at Anna. She pouted lightly, her eyes already in perfect Bambi form.

"I think you know." Anna crossed her arms.

"Why would we know?" I asked, blinking cutely.

"Some-body is slip-ping!" she sang out, staring at me.

I threw my napkin over my half-eaten "Seaside Combo" sushi platter. "Why don't you just go to hell?"

"Why don't you just go back to the loser table, where you _belong_?" Anna snapped, a little anger slipping through her monotone exterior.

"Somebody's PMSing," Sophia snorted.

"Mm, wonder who…?" Anna asked, staring at me with her blank eyes again.

"Yeah, wonder who," I growled under my breath.

"Whatever," Anna said lamely. "At least I'm not wearing last year's hair accessories," she said, staring at Sophia's headband.

I gasped inwardly. Nobody made fun of Sophia and got away with it! Sophia was like our little sister; adorable, cute, always fawned over, adored, and protected firmly. Messing with Sophia wasn't a good idea, because Noelle and I would rip you to pieces.

"Yeah, you just chose the rest of your outfit from last season's collection," Sophia snarled, surprising everyone. These were fighting words, and everyone knew it. Fighting words usually did not come from quiet, cute Sophia.

The entire cafeteria grew quiet.

"I doubt the _sale rack _at _GAP_ counts as a 'collection,' even by Anna's standards," I sneered, using air quotes.

"True," Sophia said, with a shrug. She popped a small piece of eel into her mouth with her wooden chopsticks, chewing slowly.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh, right. My outfit is from GAP. That's why I have the Lacoste alligator on my skirt, and the words Juicy-"

"Courtesy of your sewing machine," I interrupted.

"What chest?" Sophia asked, rolling her eyes.

"At least I don't have a wannabe following me around!" Anna blurted.

"That's because _nobody wants to_ _be you_," I said, pronouncing each word slowly and carefully.

"I could transform that girl from wannabe to somebody in less than two months!" Anna added, as though I'd never spoken.

"I could do it in a month!" I shouted.

"Two weeks!"

"One!"

"You have yourself a deal," Anna said crisply. "You have to transform your wannabe from a wannabe to a somebody, in a week. If I can transform my wannabe first, I get your table."

Sophia gasped.

"Fine," I said. "But if I win, I get…" My eyes scanned the room for inspiration.

"We get to make you sit in the back of the café, near the bathrooms and the trash, for the rest of your lunches here in high school," Sophia jumped in.

"Deal!" I cried.

"Official rules to be discussed today at 8 o'clock on iSight," Sophia said quickly. "Get your group together and meet us on iSight then."

"Unless you don't have a computer," I added.

Sophia giggled.

"I'll be there." With that, Anna walked off. Light flooded over Sophia again.

Soon, Noelle reappeared.

"What did I miss?" she asked, ripping open a new box of sushi. This one had "CA ROLL" scribbled across the top in black Sharpie.

I smiled wickedly.

Sophia grinned back. "The battle of our lifetime."


	5. The Drama Queen Who Never Loses

Sophia clicked on another picture. "Hey! Look! Baby ads!" She giggled and double-clicked on something.

"Embarrassment gold mine!" I shouted, laughing hysterically. I spun around in my pink spinning armchair.

"This one's more like em-_bare-ass_-ing," Noelle giggled, pointing to a nude photo.

We were looking at last year's online yearbook. This version had videos instead of just pictures, and it was a whole other thing to get a baby ad up on the site than to just get one in the printed yearbook.

Behind us, the TV had _Gossip Girl _blaring.

"Oh, its eight o'clock. We better get on iSight," Noelle said. We'd explained the whole thing to her, and the girls were spending the night.

"Kay," Sophia said, reluctantly closing the eYearbook and pushing her pink wheeled chair away.

I pushed mine over so that I was in the middle once again. "Noelle, set up the background, will you?"

"Yup," Noelle said, getting off of her blue chair and beginning to set up.

We'd gotten crystal Tiffany & Co vases and filled them halfway with clear glass "rock candy." Then we'd put in swirling rainbow-colored oversize lollipops. We set two on each side of the white-framed mirror on top of my white-painted dresser, in front of matching vases of red, pink, and white roses. We finished up the collage we'd made out of various pictures cut from fashion magazines. Then, Noelle wheeled over my jewelry-draped mannequin. It had six sterling silver Tiffany necklaces (thin chains, each with a different charm: a heart, a T & CO box, a dog, a bow, a taxi cab, and an Eiffel Tower), two Juicy necklaces (one thick and with the signature heart and J, the other with a thin chain and a pink-frosted cupcake, both gold), and a chunky silver Tiffany bracelet with a silver heart on it that read "Please Return To: Tiffany & CO." It also had a pink-and-white Santa hat perched on its head at a jaunty angle.

Finally, we opened up the iSight invitation we'd gotten.

"Hey, Anna," Sophia said.

On the TV, Blair shouted at Serena, "_You little_ _**boyfriend-stealing bitch!**_"

"Awww, is it almost past your bedtime?" Noelle jeered. Anna and her two best friends, Jordan and Jenny (blonde twins, but Jordan dyed her hair black underneath, and Jenny usually wore her hair in loose curls), wore plaid PJ pants and black tank tops.

"What bedtime?" Jenny snorted, tossing her bottle-blonde curls over her shoulder.

Sophia giggled as she whispered to me, "What's with her hair? The roots are showing!"

"I know! And Jordan's hair looks like skunk," Noelle whispered.

"More like a skank," I whispered back.

"Problem, girls?" Jordan asked us, smiling like a little angel.

"Yup. There are three big problems on my screen right now. But we'll be done with them soon, right girls?" I smiled wickedly.

"Totally," Sophia said lightly. "So, let's get this established: we hate you, you hate us. Now, can we focus so I don't have to stare at Jordan's skanky hair anymore?"

"You mean skunk-y?" Noelle asked.

"No," Sophia said, staring straight into the camera.

"Whatever," Jordan said, brushing up her hair into a high ponytail and then letting it go. "Let's start, shall we?"

"Right. Rules," Jenny intoned.

"_What's wrong with you? I'm apologizing!_" Serena was begging from our speakers.

"_Go to hell!_" Blair shouted back.

"Show a picture of your wannabe so we can have some material. We already sent you a picture of ours, courtesy of eYearbook." Noelle grinned.

Jenny rolled her eyes. Sophia blew a kiss. Everyone else pretended to not notice their childish exchange.

"Kay," Anna said, and began clicking buttons. A moment later, a clip art picture of a pink envelope popped up on my screen. I clicked on it. Then I burst out laughing.

"Oh. My. GOD!" I laughed. "You are never going to win if _that's_ what is following you around!"

This girl was a hopeless mess. Her glasses were taped together with blue duct tape, pre-Hogwarts Harry Potter style. Her shirt had "GAP" written across it in puke-green letters for the world to see. This horrible shirt was tucked into high-waisted jeans, and barf-brown Oxford loafers clung to her pathetically huge feet. Her eyes were muddy and brown, her teeth yellow, her skin pasty, and she had a single large, furry eyebrow crawling across her face that could probably be braided if anyone really wanted to try. Her braces were green, and her smile was one of those horrible I'm-dying-a-slow-and-horrible-death grins that make the person look like they're in great pain even when they're not. Her brown curls had formed a terribly unflattering poufy, poodle-esque triangle.

"_I'm sorry, Blair, it just…happened, okay?_" Serena cried.

"Well, your girl isn't exactly a gold mine either!" Anna growled.

"_Get over yourself, would you?_" Blair shouted from the TV.

"Yeah, but at least ours has two eyebrows." Sophia raised her own carefully plucked brow.

"Your girl has crocodile lips!" Jordan shouted.

"Yours doesn't even look like she has lips," I said, studying the tragic photo.

"At least she made the right decision on who to follow," Jenny snickered.

"Says who?" I asked. "Maybe she knows who she's following, but does she know what she's _wearing_?" I wrinkled my nose with distaste.

"Whatever. Let's get to the rules," Sophia interrupted. "Rule one: plastic surgery is not an option. That's a little too drastic."

"Rule two: the girl may have glasses-" Jenny started.

"As long as they are expensive, chic, name brand, and actually _cute_," Noelle cut in, defending her trendy black D & G glasses.

"Rule three: a new cut is a must, but a new color is optional," I offered.

"Rule four: color contacts are an option, as long as they aren't hideous," Anna piped up.

"Rule five: no skunk hair allowed," Sophia piped up, getting in a jab about Jordan's hair.

Jordan smoothed out her hair and blew a kiss. "No need for jealousy, doll," she said in a flamboyant diva voice.

**(A/N: flamboyant can mean gay too, did anyone know that???)**

"Who's jealous?" Noelle demanded, crossing her arms defiantly.

"You," Jordan said icily.

Sophia sighed and ran a hand through her glossy curls, suddenly above making trouble. She rolled her eyes at us like she couldn't believe our immaturity. "Okay, can we all grow up for like, ten minutes? Then you can all be big babies again."

"Tough talk coming from the baby of the group," I teased, smiling and hugging a slightly offended Sophia.

"Rule six," Noelle said, rolling her eyes at us. "You get an extra point if the girl scores a boyfriend."

"Okay, are we done here?" Anna asked, miffed that she hadn't gotten the last word.

"_I hate you. How could I have ever thought we were best friends?_" Blair demanded from the flat-screen behind us.

"_Maybe you weren't such a bitch before!_" Serena was screaming back.

"_Or maybe you weren't the girl who sleeps with everyone else's boyfriend!_" Blair was screeching.

"_Maybe you weren't such a drama queen!_"

"No," I said quickly. "Rule seven: a new wardrobe consisting of six outfits and two dresses is necessary, as the final judging is a Fashion Week-style fashion show. So you'd better teach your girl how to work the catwalk."

Then I clicked out of iSight. Who needs the approval of those wannabes?

Besides, I've got one huge screwed-up mess to fix.

"_Well maybe so, Serena, but I'm a drama queen who never loses._"


	6. Stabbing The Back Stabber

**A/N: Look, Kae-kae! My update isn't coming freakishly early in the morning or freakishly late at night! WHOOO! (referring to when I updated at 3:00 AM cuz I had nothing better to do, and when I updated the next night at 11:30 PM cuz…I felt like it.) In the words of London Tipton, "Yay me!" BTW, for everyone else who is putting up with my insanity, I've got a quickie quote for you:**

"**Don't tell me you love me**

**unless you mean it.**

'**Cause I might do something crazy**

**like believe it."**

**-Anonymous**

**Well, there ya go people! Go check my profile for more kick-a$$ quotes (yay for semi-censoring!)**

**Hm, maybe I should put that last line up, too. Maybe. –runs off to change it-**

I grinned as I spun my chair around, grabbing the freshly printed papers off of my printer. I propelled myself across the room, still in my chair, and almost crashed into the bubble chair that Sophia was passed out in.

Noelle arched an eyebrow at me, putting a thin index finger to her mouth and whispering, "Shh! You'll wake her up if you're not careful." She gestured at Sophia, who had her head tilted as it was perched on her knees. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms were crossed, folded quietly on top of her knees and supporting her head.

Sophia groaned softly. "Mmm?" She lifted her head quietly, rubbing one sleepy eye with a closed fist. Her voice was thick with sleep and still soft and quiet with out new sugar running (actually, more like speeding) through her blood. "What's going on?"

"Noey just woke you up." I explained softly.

"Who's Nosey?" Sophia mumbled.

"Not Nosey! Noey," I explained. "It's Noelle's short name. Like Joey, but with a N."

"Mkay. Why?" Sophia wrapped her arms around her legs, which were already pulled up to her chest.

"Because…" I thought for a moment. "Oh! Because 'Enny' just doesn't sound right."

"Why would I be 'Enny' instead of anything else?" Noelle asked. She swung her legs, making her chair sway.

"Because I'm 'Emmy,' 'cause my name starts with an M! So, since your name starts with an N, you'd be 'Enny' cause it's the letter N, plus –y." I explained. Then I paused, saying, "Um, does that even make sense?"

"No really, Mads," Sophia mumbled. "Hey, watcha got?" She gestured towards my papers with one hand, while the other was still wrapped around her legs.

"A typed-up list of the rules and our fail-proof plan for winning," I announced, handing them the forgotten papers. "Read."

**THE RULES**

**1) No plastic surgery allowed. (DUH)**

**2) The girl may have glasses, as long as they are name-brand and actually stylish. Oh, and they should be flattering.**

**3) A new haircut is a must, but a new hair color is optional.**

**4) Color contacts are an option, as long as they aren't ugly. ( :**

**5) No skunk hair allowed. (JORDAN!)**

**6) Extra Points: awarded only if the girl scores a BF before the final judging.**

**7) A new wardrobe is necessary. This means six top/bottom/shoes/accessories outfits. Also, you will need two dresses. One semi-formal, one prom-style.**

**8) The girls will be judged on the catwalk in a NYC Fashion Week-style fashion show by unprejudiced sophomores. Bribing these girls is strictly forbidden, and may result in disqualification.**

**HOW WE'LL WIN**

**First: hello, ditch the gross glasses. Get T some cool contacts. Maybe bright blue?**

**Second: Take her out for "makeover day!" We go to a spa, she gets a haircut, then we take her to the MAC counter and have them work on her. While we're there, we "simply MUST go say hi to my mom's sister's best friend's college room mate! She's like, the best!" She works in the purses department. We buy T some purses, and then we've "just got to get her some new clothes to match those fantabulous purses!" Wink wink, nudge nudge. Note: get the girl a jock BF. Gotta be hot, hot, HOT! ( :**

**Third: Modeling classes. Serves a double purpose: gets us even more famous and ah-mazing, gets her the ability to actually walk gracefully.**

**Fourth: Final spa visit, get her to do a mani-pedi and talk about how boring and mean her lame ex-friends are. (to make sure she never goes back to them.)**

**Fifth: visit the MAC counter again, with two hours to the final catwalk.**

**Sixth: Practice the walk with 120 minutes until judging.**

**Seventh: Get her dressed in her first outfit. Style the hair. Drive to school with 10 minutes to go.**

**Eighth: Kick Anna's butt, ace the competition, dethrone the wannabe drama queen, and throw a great party to celebrate our victory. We just made the world a little less ugly. Go us!**

"OMG, Emmy, are you sure we can do all this in one week?" Sophia sneezed a cute little rabbit sneeze.

"Uh-huh! The fourth through fifth steps are all on one day," I explained.

"Shall we tap the spy cam to see what's up with A's clique?" Noelle yawned and stretched her legs. She pointed her toes like the seasoned ballerina that she was.

"Might as well," I responded. Noelle's younger brother was very stealthy and good for planting button cams. This morning he'd replaced a regular button on Anna's beloved purse with a button cam, and then helped us set up the monitor in my room. We now gathered around it, giggling to ourselves. I turned it on, and a view of a horribly cramped room came into view. It had everything my room did, sans bubble chairs and the loft bed. Everything was my room, on a smaller scale and drenched in barfy neon green.

"Nice décor," Noelle snickered. "What, did the cats barf all over?"

"That'd be some interesting cat food to get the barf to that shade of green," I noted.

"Agreed!" Sophia said, popping a sugar cube in her mouth.

"Shhh," I whispered. "They're starting to talk!"

"_God, those girls are so horrible!" Jenny was complaining._

_"No kidding," Anna grumbled. "How could you stand to be friends with them?" Jordan wondered out loud. "I managed, until Maddeline got all lesbigay on me and I ditched her."_

I slapped the screen in frustration. "_I _ditched _you_!" I shouted at the screen.

"_Really? Ew! I thought she was just mentally challenged. A lesbigay, huh?" Jordan said thoughtfully._

"_I know! It's so gross," Jenny agreed._

"_She's so on her way out," Anna piped up. "All we have to do is rig the contest. Those sophomores are gonna be totally easy to bribe."_

"_Yeah, those bracelets will do the trick!" Jenny cheered. "You are a total genius."_

"_I know, right?" Anna blew a kiss._

I shut off the TV in anger. "Rig my contest, huh?" I said in a low, threatening voice. I was literally shaking with anger. "Well, I'll teach you!"

"Heck yes!" Noelle cheered out, loudly. She pumped her fist in the air.

Sophia's eyes glittered wickedly. "Time to out-stab the backstabbers."


	7. Cheaters

**A/N: Well, sorry it's been a while since my last update! I've been looking for songs that I can use for songfics, and I forgot that I have to actually work on my existing fics! That, and it was the holidays (MP, I STILL THINK IT'S UNFAIR THAT YOU, THE _CLOUD_ FANGIRL, GOT _SORA_ STUFF!!!! SO UNFAIR!!!!) and there was shopping to be done, both before and after the holidays. Plus, New Year's is coming and I'm betting that there's gonna be some new couples this year…which guys will suck it up and ask out the person they like? (Note that I didn't just say "girl"…) Probably none of the guys at my school, who are all total wimps… but that's fine with me, cause they're UGLY wimps! ( :**

**So sweet, right? So sadistically sweet.**

**Sophia's POV**

"Shhhhh," I giggled. "Here they come!"

Anna and her two best friends came into the cafeteria. They were headed towards the food line, which happened to pass our table. I smiled softly. When they hit the end of the line, which was really close to our table, I nudged Maddi.

"So did you hear the news? I think we're gonna change the judges for our competition," Maddi said loudly, stretching her hands over her head. When she lowered them, she stole a marinated orange slice from Noelle's plate.

"Oh?" I asked, picking at my sandwich. "Ew, I told her no mayo!" I complained to nobody in particular.

"Get over your sandwich issues," Noelle said. "This is gonna be major. I can smell it." She sniffed the air exaggeratedly, making us laugh.

"It is," Maddi said once she stopped laughing. She took another orange slice from Noelle's plate casually. "We're going for two judges from each social class. Maybe only one, it depends…" She shrugged and popped a bit of teriyaki salmon into her mouth, chewing slowly.

"On what?" I asked, as I'd been instructed to. Anna was right at the edge of our table.

"On how well the other girls resist the urge to cheat," Maddi said, nodding.

"Exactly," Noelle said. She selected a French-cut green bean from her vegetable cup and waved it in the air, as though to accentuate her words.

"I mean, we're above cheating, right girls?" Maddi smirked as she stole a third orange slice from Noelle's plate. "But others may not be." She glanced at Jordan for a moment before shaking her head and looking away.

"Cheating is sooo…puh-thetical," Noelle said, studying Jordan critically. She rolled her eyes with obvious displeasure at Jordan's black GAP t-shirt. "Ew."

"What kind of cheating, M-chan?" I asked cutely, before icing over Jenny with my eyes.

"_Bribery_," Maddi said, glaring long and hard at Anna. She stole another orange from Noelle without even looking, which made me want to laugh. "Which is why we needed new judges. I mean, an all-sophomore judging panel? Puh-lease! _Those sophomores are totally easy to bribe."_

Anna arched an eyebrow, but kept her gaze straight ahead.

"Oh," I said lightly, my gaze drifting over to Anna. "That's so lame!"

"_I know_," Maddi said, glaring at Jenny. "_It's so gross!_ Just the thought of being slimy enough to be that desperate…"

"_I know, right_?" I said, staring at Anna out of the corner of my eye as I blew a kiss the same way she had last night, on the spy cam's monitor.

"What kind of scum would do that?" Noelle asked sweetly. Our eyes flew to her.

_Hello, quoting? _Maddi mouthed at her.

"Only the most puh-thetic, wannabe-clever, desperate _lesbigays_ in the world," I replied calmly, my eyes drifting over to the three girls standing near our table. "_How could you stand to be friends with them_? I mean, you could never trust a friend who cheats."

"_God, those girls are so horrible_," Maddi said crisply as she stared down Jenny. She rolled her eyes and picked up another orange. Looking, up she gasped. Then she jumped a little (for effect, of course- nothing scares Maddi!) and said in a mock-sweet voice, "Oh! Hi, Anna. Jenny. Jordan. Sorry, I totally didn't see you guys standing there!"

"Sure you didn't," they said in unison, and they glided right past us as the line moved forward.

"The nerve of some people!" Maddi cried, taking another marinated orange from Noelle's plate. She knew very well that they were just freaked out from having heard their own words from last night spoken by people who hadn't been there.

"Ugh," Noelle said. "Just take them!" She scooped the remaining six oranges onto the lid of Maddi's bento box.

"Thanks," Maddi said sweetly as she ate another orange.

I widened my eyes with fake hurt. "Those girls are really mean!" I gasped in my cutest voice.

"Awwww," Maddi said, dropping her fork and hugging me. "They scared Soph!"

"Oh nooo!" Noelle cooed, hugging me too. "Our poor little baby!"

"Guys?" I squeaked. "Guys! I can't breathe here…"

They must have not heard me, because they only hugged me tighter.

"That's alright," I said, a little more loudly. "I'm okay here. I'm totally fine. After all, suffocation isn't such a horrible way to die, now is it?"

They released me quickly. "Sorry!" Noelle said, blushing.

"Didn't mean to crush you, Soph," Maddi added.

"Don't worry about it," I said, brushing off my black cable knit v-neck Lacoste sweater. "We'll just have to crush Anna twice as much."

**A/N: sorry this chappy is so short. I typed it in about ten minutes. Sorry. My cousin is coming over today, and we're going shopping! FYI, the "Blue Bloods" series by Melissa De La Cruz is totally addictive. I read the entire second book, "Masquerade," in like a few hours…with out reading the first one, cuz my cuz didn't have it with her. Oops. Oh, well.**


	8. Perfection

**A/N: Okay, I just re-read LEGACY by Kate Brian, and honestly, I just had to write a bit about if Sophia was a caffeine-high as Portia was in that one chap, about the Legacy Invites. I think that'd be really funny.**

"Soph?" I shoved my way into her room, beaming. Noelle followed, dragging a lost-looking Taylor by the hand. "We're heeeeeere!"

Sophia shot up from her bubble chair, almost spilling the venti Starbucks iced coffee she held in her doll-sized hands. "Noey! Emmy! Tay!" she squealed, hugging Noelle and I. She waved at Taylor, who looked more than a little confused. "Hey guys. Happy Friday!"

Taylor smiled shyly. "Um, thanks for inviting me?"

"Np," Sophia said, batting a hand through the air. Her pupils looked like pinpoints. "Any time. Now. Guess the theme! Guess! Gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeess!"

Taylor blinked. "Um," she said again, pushing up her nerdy glasses.

"Gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" Sophia repeated, sucking on the long green straw again. She looked wired enough to power not just her house, but the entire city.

"Makeover," I finally said, after the room fell silent.

Sophia bit the straw in irritation. "Mah-deeee! I wanted Taylor to guess!" She bounced up and down on her heels, sucking on her iced coffee the entire time. The thing was almost empty, but I knew she had her Starbucks mini-machine all ready to make more as soon as she was done.

"Sorry," I said, shrugging. "Okay, look. Can we get started? I think she's a definite spring, no?"

The other two stared at Taylor, whose brown eyes grew enormous. "Um, what?"

"Clothes!" Sophia said, depositing her empty cup in the trash and whipping out a new (full) iced frappucino from the Starbucks coffee machine. She whipped open her "Spring" closet and beamed like a game show hostess on drugs. "Let's see…"

I entered the closet first, and quickly headed to the back. At the head of the closet, Sophia was explaining the layout of her closets to Taylor.

"See, I have a closet for each season. And each closet is sorted the same way. Stuff I've worn, in front. Stuff I never touched, in the way back. Stuff I thought about wearing, but never actually decided to wear, in the middle. On the left in the middle and back, stuff that still has tags. On the right, throughout the whole thing, the more expensive stuff. On the left of the front, the less expensive stuff."

"You have a Louis Vuitton purse on the left," Taylor choked. "Please tell me that was misplaced."

"No," Sophia said without glancing up. "It was under a thousand, and therefore was not all that expensive."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Taylor's jaw drop. Ignoring her immature shock, I yanked out a white baby-doll t-shirt with a hood. "Cute, right?"

After a moment of deliberation, we paired it with a denim mini and shoved it off to Taylor. "Here. Go change. Bathroom is the big white door with the sign that says 'Powder Room' on it."

Taylor took the clothes obediently, ducking out of Sophia's huge closet shyly. We heard the bathroom door close.

By the time Taylor re-emerged, we had already picked out a month's worth of outfits for her and laid them out on Sophia's big light pink lounge chair. Each was perfectly designed and everything, and they fit super-skinny Taylor perfectly. I knew Anna wouldn't have this much ease: her person was chubby, and Anna and her Avril-wannabe friends were anorexic-skinny. The thought made me giggle.

"So, how terrible do I look?" Taylor grimaced as she emerged from the bathroom, careful to avoid looking into the 360-degree full-length mirror in the corner of Sophia's room.

"Are you doubting my style?" Sophia demanded, chomping on the straw for emphasis.

"No," Taylor said quickly. "Of course not! I'm doubting that I can fit into anything that you guys do."

"Yeah, well, look in the mirror," I said, gesturing towards it. Noelle shoved her in and shut the door, so she could see herself in full 360-degree view. "Pretty, yes?"

"I don't know…"

"What?" Sophia pout-frowned. "Why not?"

"I can't see."

"What? Why?" Noelle demanded.

"My eyes are closed."

"Oh for…" I scowled and shoved open the door.

Taylor stood there, fists clenched shut, arms glued to her sides, eyes squished shut.

"Hey, Taylor?" Sophia asked as she took Taylor's thick-framed glasses off of her face.

"What?" Taylor asked without moving.

"Do you have contacts?" Sophia was spinning the glasses on her finger now.

"Yeah, but I hate wearing them. I really don't like to," she muttered, tipping her head down so her scraggly hair dangled in front of her face.

Sophia dropped the glasses and stomped on them with her cherry red Jimmy Cho cork-heel pumps. "Well, now you do."

Taylor cringed at the sound of breaking glass. She opened her eyes a little, just enough to see what had happened. When she saw the pile of shattered glass under Sophia's adorable shoes, she choke-sobbed, "You _broke_ my _glasses_?"

Sophia glanced down. "Yeah. Think so. She bent down gracefully and picked up the mangled frame. "Do you reaaaally wanna wear these?" she asked, dangling them by one twisted arm.

Taylor's jaw dropped wider before she snapped it shut. "No, not really, I guess," she managed, still in shock. She took the frames back, frowning sadly. "These cost my mom one hundred fifty dollars."

"I'll pay it back," Sophia said, pausing to sip from her coffee again. "And trust me, it's worth it. This skirt is four hundred alone, and I will not have my stuff worn with tacky, overpriced _crap_."

"Four hundred? For about two inches of fabric?" Taylor shook her head.

"And your shirt cost six hundred. Now will you just look at your reflection already? You look fab," Noelle rolled her eyes.

Taylor glanced up. I walked behind her and pulled her hair back, tying it up with a hair tie so she could see better.

"Fight acne, Taylor," I said. "Wear your hair back. The products we put in your hair are a little acne-causing, so try not to spray yourself in the face with anything other than Evian face mist, kay?"

"I don't have Evian face mist, whatever that is," Taylor said. "And wow. Do I really look like that?"

"Yes," I grimaced. "Ever heard of Nair? Or tweezers?"

"Or makeup?" Sophia asked, chewing on the long green straw before dashing off to get a new coffee. She returned quickly, sipping a full coffee.

"Or the sun?" Noelle inspected Taylor's pasty complexion. "Now that we know Sophia's stuff fits you, which is really sad, we'll pack up the other outfits once you've seen them, and then you need serious product therapy."

We ushered Taylor out of the 360-degree mirror chamber and giggled.

The next hour was spent piling clothes into Taylor's arms and teaching her about products.

000000

"Seriously. Shave," Noelle said, with her normal bluntness. She handed Taylor tweezers, a razor and shaving cream. "Not kidding. Don't make me do the cotton ball test. I will."

"Here," Sophia pulled out a black Coach makeup case we'd assembled before. She spoke quickly, and took sips of her Starbucks in between sentences. "This is your best friend forever. It has Goldie lip gloss; given in Pink Lemonade and Punk Bubblegum, Burt's Bees lip balm in strawberry-mango, three-step travel-sized Proactive, bronzer, Crest Whitestrips; which you will use daily for an hour, Evian face mist; use nightly, La Mer night face mask, peppermint foot lotion; if you use it on your face I will kill you, and black eyeliner; which will make your eyes pop, trust me."

"Here." I handed her a full-sized Proactive kit: face wash, toner, moisturizer, and the mask. I'd also put in the extensive care mask and some of their mineral powder, which had SPF 30. That was good, right? "Use this every morning and every night. Use the normal mask at night only, and the extensive mask at night on Fridays in place of the normal mask. Also, use this powder before applying all your other makeup. It's SPF 30, which will keep you from being wrinkly."

"Uhhhh," Taylor said. "What am I supposed to say to this?"

"How about thanks?" I sniffed.

"But I'm not. I'm a little offended, actually." Taylor frowned.

"Well, be grateful. This stuff is expensive," I scolded. "La Mer is $125 an ounce."

Taylor gulped. "Um. Wow. Thanks. This really wasn't necessary…"

"Excuse me?" Sophia's eyes bugged. "Have you looked in a mirror? _Ever_?" She took a long drag on her straw again, bouncing up and down on her toes in way I'd always found impossible to do in heels.

Taylor blushed. "Um, yeah. I have," she said. "And I'm okay with it."

"Really?" Sophia was incredulous. She actually put her drink down. "You were?"

"Hate to wreck the self-confidence but…well, girls? Shall we explain?" I sighed. We turned her around so she was facing the mirror. I stood behind her because I was a head taller than her, Sophia leaned towards Taylor's reflection from the left, and Noelle stood on my right, arms crossed and head shaking.

"Pasty," Noelle said.

"A little chubby, but nothing makeup couldn't fix," Sophia piped up. She picked up her drink again and took a long drag on the thick straw.

"If you even wore makeup," I added.

"Small eyes," Noelle said.

"Yellow teeth," Sophia nodded.

"Scraggly hair," I agreed.

"Nice unibrow," Noelle snorted.

"Acne," Sophia offered.

"Ugly glasses," Noelle added.

"And look at that outfit!" we said at once.

Taylor's lip quivered. "You don't have to be so mean."

"Yes, we do," I said, irritated. "Because that's the past. We'll fix you."

"Fix me?" she squeaked. "What's broken?"

"Your glasses," Sophia said, flicking the crushed frames. "Thank God."

"Here," I said, tugging her out of the bathroom. "Sit."

"Why?" she asked as she planted her feet on the floor.

"We're picking hair for you! Hurry, Ken will be here in like, four minutes."

"Ken?"

"Ken Paves? Hairdresser? Jessica Simpson's hair's gay BFF?" I rolled my eyes. "My hair stylist?"

"Oh."

After a while we selected a great cut for Taylor: Anne Hathaway in Devil Wears Prada, when she walks in after the makeover, with lots of layers. If she paired it with smoky makeup, it would work fabulously.

"Dahhh-ling, are you heeeeeere?"

"Kenny!" I squealed, hugging my hairdresser.

"Sweetheart, your highlights are fab!" he told me, hugging me back. "Love."

"Thanks!" I beamed. "They're by you, so why wouldn't they be?"

He laughed. "Hey, Noelle, Sophia. And-who's this?"

"This is Taylor," I said. "She's being made over today, and needs your help."

"My mom set up in the bathroom," Sophia said, gesturing towards her bathroom with the hand that held her drink. "She says if you cut hair in here she'll kill me." She shrugged. "How that works, I so do not get."

Ken chuckled. "Alrighty, we don't want that. You've got a cut and highlight next weekend, yes?"

Sophia nodded. "Let's get started with Taylor, now." She handed him the picture we'd printed. "You think it'll work?"

He nodded, and half an hour later Taylor emerged with long bangs that fell into her eyes and faded into soft layers around her face. She had dark streaks underneath, and the healthy-looking ends fell to mid-back. All signs of split ends were finally gone.

"Miss Taylor here thought I was scalping her. She's never had layers!" He chuckled.

We giggled. "Aw, poor Tay!" I said, giggling. "We all have 'em."

"Us, and the rest of the female population," Sophia said, running a hand through her long dark layers. "They're great."

000000

Once Ken was gone, we took a long look at Taylor's new hair in Sophia's 360-degree mirror again. Taylor's bigger-looking blue eyes were too bright for the dark haircut, we all agreed, so we speed-dialed Bobbi Brown, who was sending "Anna" to come and makeover Taylor's makeup. "She'll give you whatever she uses, too," Bobbi promised.

"Thanks! So happy to keep in touch with an alum," I said. "Bye, Bobbi!"

"Bye, dear," Bobbi said, and hung up.

I giggled. "I heart being class pres! I can have anyone's number."

"Ugh," Sophia muttered. "And you can't share."

"Nope," I said, smiling.

Taylor looked like she wished I'd get hit by a bus.

"What?" I demanded. "That's a leak. Leaks suck. I'd never be trusted with anything again!"

Sophia rolled her eyes, suddenly enthusiastic in the makeover. "Whatevs. Let's go into the bathroom, Taylor needs to get ready." She nodded briskly, pushing Taylor into the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her, whipping around to face me. "Okay, what's with mentioning the alums? That's our school's best-kept secret, and you just half-spilled it to an outsider!" she hissed at me, nearly spilling her Starbucks as she did some huge and dramatic gesture.

"Whaaat? I so did not! Spilling is explaining what the alum numbers are!" I hissed back, frowning at her. She glared right back at me.

"Noelle?" Sophia turned to our other friend, who was inspecting Sophia's line of perfumes that lined the walls around her room. "Didn't she just spill?"

"Ummm," Noelle said, trying not to get into our minifight. "Do you have Marc Jacobs Rain?"

"Yes," Sophia snapped, pointing at the big bottle. "Now, didn't she?"

"Ummmmmm," Noelle said. "Do you have Marc Jacobs Daisy?"

Sophia pointed again. "Didn't she?!"

"Do you have Marc J-"

"I have every perfume Marc Jacobs has ever made, okay?" Sophia interrupted, angry. She waved her arms around. I watched as the iced coffee nearly sloshed onto Noelle's white-blonde head. "Now, will you answer me?"

Noelle pondered this for a while. Finally, she answered. "Um, do you have Betsey Johnson?"

"OH MY GOD! I give up!" Sophia squealed, her cheeks pink with frustration. "I swear-"

The doorbell rang, and we all glanced up at the intercom, waiting.

"Miss Sophia? We have an Ashley here for you, from Bobbi Brown?" Sophia sighed and climbed up the ladder to her bed. She put her coffee on a nearby shelf, threw herself across the bed, and clicked a button on a white box.

"Yup," she said. "Send her up."

Moments later, an anorexic-skinny forty-year-old woman with a way-too-young-for-her-age dyed-blonde high ponytail and an overbotoxed face entered the room. "Allo," she said, her accent thick and unidentifiable.

"Ashley?" I said, scrunching my nose. "Are you serious?" I demanded, from nobody in particular.

"That's not Ashley," someone said, laughing. The sound of stilettos clacking down Sophia's bamboo-floored hallway filled the room, and soon a far more fabulous girl walked in the room. "_I _am.She's my assistant. She hasn't told me her name, I don't think she speaks English."

The real Ashley was wearing a black Chanel suede mini with a black tank top and a gold braided belt around her hips. She also wore black Marc Jacobs knee-high stiletto boots. She had her blonde hair (which was dyed black underneath) pulled into a ponytail on the back of her head. She looked really cool.

"Loti," I said.

Sophia shot me a "Wtf?" look.

"Loti. Laughing on the inside!" I stomped my foot in frustration. "Seriously, keep up, Soph," I teased.

Sophia shrugged, polishing off the iced coffee and chucking the clear cup into her garbage. I glared at her, warning against her getting another one. We didn't need her powering the whole state, but she looked like she could. Easily. Her left eye twitched a little at my silent threat but she was, otherwise, fine.

"You girls seem to like the nicer things in life," Ashley noted. She produced a black makeup case with the Bobbi Brown logo on top, and pulled out a selection of dark eyeshadows. I gasped. They were gorgeous. "So, have you seen Bobbi's new couture selection? It's all smoky eyeshadows and it's super-expensive and super-exclusive. Love, yes? You have to have an invite to get any of these. I believe we sent one to Paris Hilton."

"Oh," I sighed. They were pretty. Really pretty. "I don't suppose I can buy one? Now?"

"Why not? You're my client, and you don't need a stinking piece of paper to prove anything." Ashley laughed.

Noelle crinkled her nose. "Fifty dollars? For one tiny eyeshadow?"

"Not just eyeshadow," I said. "_The_ eyeshadow. The couture eyeshadow of the year, as predicted by _Lucky_,_ Elle_, and_ Seventeen_. This is major."

"Uh-huh," Noelle said doubtingly. But she bought two, just in case; who wants to be behind a trend?

Suddenly, Taylor poked her head out the bathroom door. "Hey guys? Are planning on-" She spotted Noelle handing over cash and receiving the two small white boxes of eyeshadow. Taylor's eyes bulged. "Are you buying _drugs_?"

Noelle, Sophia, Ashley and I all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Sweetie, these are hardly drugs," Ashley said, wiping away a tear without smudging her thick black eyeliner.

"But they are addicting," I said, shaking my three in my hand.

"It's eyeshadow," Sophia explained. Her leg twitched a little bit, and I knew she was dying to get another round of iced coffee.

Taylor blushed. "Oh," she said, turning pink.

"Sweetie, stop that," Ashley said. "Blushing makes you look blotchy!"

"Um, what?" Taylor turned pinker. "Who are you?"

"This is Ashley," I said.

"She's our Bobbi Brown makeup rep," Noelle added.

"She's gonna fix your face," Sophia said.

"Um, what?" Taylor repeated.

"Makeup, dummy," Noelle snapped, irritated by Taylor's general cluelessness.

"Oh," Taylor mumbled.

"Riiiight," Ashley said. "So let's get started, yes?"

"Yeah. I guess," Taylor said, tucking her new cut behind her ears.

"Bad!" I swatted her hand and tugged her hair back into place. "Your hair stays here. If you get annoyed with the bangs, then flip them up like this." I took my side bangs and arranged them in front of my face before sweeping them back on top of my head and clipping them in place. "See?"

Taylor nodded. "Guess so."

000000

Another hour later, Ashley was sipping a tall glass of mango juice and inspecting Taylor's perfectly made up face with the look of a proud mother, I was sitting in Sophia's bubble chair curled up with Teen Vogue, Noelle was inspecting her new "couture" eyeshadows with a look of suspicion, and Sophia was on her bed, trying to convey to her non-English-speaking maid that she wanted to get us some root beer floats.

"No! I want a _root beer float_," Sophia shouted into her intercom. She squealed, burying her face in her pillow while she vented her frustration.

"You want Daddy buy new boat?" came the maids thickly accented response. We cracked up into our palms, and even Ashley smirked a little.

"_No_! I want root beer, with vanilla ice cream in it. I _want_ a root beer float!" Sophia wailed. She buried her face in her hands this time.

"Why you want alcohol?" The maid demanded.

"_Root_ beer!" Sophia shouted, her head shooting out of her hands. "Not beer! ROOT BEER."

"Oh…you want root beer," the maid finally said. "Why you no say so?"

Four minutes later, the maid entered the room with a single glass beer bottle. No ice cream, and I was pretty sure it was warm. Ugh.

"I wanted a root beer float," Sophia said quietly. "And you brought me warm beer?"

"Is root beer, no?"

**A/N: HA! Ten-page chappy! This took me SO long to do…but now NBB, you cant bug me for updates nearly as much! I figured I'd cut it off after the makeover, which Taylor took because she really wants them to like her…typical LBR, right? Right. And…other than that, all I have to say is, poor little rich girl, her maid brought her beer. Such a problem.**


End file.
